This specification relates to selecting actions to be performed by a reinforcement learning agent.
Reinforcement learning agents interact with an environment by receiving an observation that characterizes the current state of the environment, and in response, performing an action.
Some reinforcement learning systems use neural networks to select the action to be performed by the agent in response to receiving any given observation.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of nonlinear units to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks are deep neural networks that include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.